Labyrinth Mess-ups
by AngelicSilver
Summary: Wonder what happens behind the sceens of the movie Labyrinth? Well now you know...well at least about how much they mess up. Lol..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor - I don't own the movie "Labyrinth" and blah blah blah.  
  
Title - Labyrinth Mess-ups  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Notes - Um...wow, nothing to say today...expect more soon!  
  
  
  
*Sarah is trying to find Toby on those weird stairs. She is upside down*.  
  
Sarah - Ahhhhh! *Falls off*  
  
Director - CUT!  
  
  
  
*Hoggle and Sarah are in the Oubliet and Hoggle opens the the door to reveal  
  
the broom closet*.  
  
  
  
  
Hoggle - Ugh, broom clo- *bucket falls on his head and he passes out*.  
  
Sarah - HOGGLE?! Are you ok?!  
  
Hoggle - Ughh....  
  
Director - CUT!  
  
  
  
*We are at the sceen where Sarah and co. are about to jump the rocks across  
  
the Bog of Eternal Stench when suddenly you see Jareth in the backround fall  
  
in*.  
  
Sarah - Um...  
  
Director - Who left the door open again? Guys I told you that the door is on the   
  
floor people can't see it!  
  
Sarah - Sorry...  
  
Director - Ugh. CUT! And get some tomato juice we have one hell of a smelly  
  
Goblin King to take care of!  
  
  
  
*Jareth is holding Toby*.  
  
Jareth - He's got my eyes....*Toby pees on Jareths lap*.  
  
Jareth - ARGH! Jesus! I can't work this way!!!   
  
Director - *Sigh* CUT!  
  
  
  
*Sarah is walking in to Toby's room becuase he is crying*.  
  
Toby - *Head spins all the way around*. Good evening sister!  
  
MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Sarah - AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Director - HOLY SHIT!! That's it I'll be in my trailor!  
  
Toby - Come back humans! You can't escape my wrath!!  
  
  
  
*Jareth is holding Toby*.  
  
Jareth - He's got my eyes...*Toby pokes Jareth in the eye*.  
  
Jareth - God dammit!! Oww!!  
  
Director - CUT!  
  
  
  
*Jareth is an owl and is flying away*.  
  
Jareth/owl - *Smashes into a tree*.  
  
Director - CUT! Anyone here a vet? Anybody?  
  
  
  
*Those creature who take their heads off and such (sorry, don't know what they're  
  
called) is in the middle of their song. One of them tries taking his head off*.  
  
Creature - *Tugs* Um guys...it's stuck.  
  
Director - Where's the oil? CUT!  
  
  
  
*Sarah is walking around the outside of the Labyrinth*.  
  
Worm - 'ello!  
  
Sarah - AHH! *Squishes it*.  
  
Director - Sarah! Not again! Can we get another worm please? *Crew member  
  
pulls out another blue haired worm from a giant tank*.   
  
Guy - Here ya go boss.  
  
Director - Good. Action!  
  
  
  
*Jareth throws Toby up in the air expecting a goblin to catch him. Doesn't happen*.  
  
Goblin - Oops.  
  
Jareth - Dammit! You moron!   
  
Toby - You stupid creatin you dropped me! You will pay! *Fire comes out of  
  
his mouth*.   
  
All - AHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Director - C-cut....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now! Expect more soon (like I said)!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimor - Look at the first chapter  
  
Notes - You know all the rest right? Well considering how I got good three reviews so far,  
  
I decided to make those few people happy and write more. What's the harm?  
  
  
  
  
*We are at the sceen where Hoggle is spraying the faries. But instead we see him  
  
running around with faries covering his entire body*.  
  
Hoggle - AHHHH! GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!!!  
  
Director - Hehehe.....*faries swarm around him too*. AHHHHHHHH!! CUT CUT!!!  
  
  
  
*Jareth is trying to persuade Sarah to take the crystal*.  
  
Jareth - But if you turn it like this, and look into it - *crystal drops on his foot*. OW!  
  
Director - CUT!  
  
Sarah - Hahahahaha!  
  
Jareth - Shut up.  
  
  
  
*Jareth is yelling at Hoggle and threatening him and so on, when suddenly his tights rip*.  
  
Jareth - ACK! Um...wardrobe! *Tries to cover up his um..."part" if you know what I mean  
  
drools*.  
  
Hoggle - Hehehe. That's why tights were made for women.  
  
Jareth - Shut up Higgle!  
  
Hoggle - HOGGLE!  
  
Director - I swear one day I'm gonna quit....  
  
  
  
*Jareth messes up Hoggles name again*.  
  
Jareth - Hogwart -   
  
Hoggle - IT'S HOGGLE YOU SON OF A BITCH! *Starts to beat up Jareth*.  
  
I'll show you to pronounce peoples name right! It's Hoggle, HOGGLE! HOW   
  
HARD IS THAT HUH? HUH?!  
  
Director - Oh Jesus......CUT!  
  
  
  
*We are in the ballroom scene and Sarah is walking around wondering where she is*.  
  
Sarah - OOMPH! *Steps on ladies dress, and the lady falls over cause her mate to fall  
  
over, causing another woman to fall over and so on*.  
  
Sarah - *On the floor*. Um.....oops.....  
  
Director - CUT!   
  
  
  
*Jareth makes his first entrance and has bright pink cheeks, blue lipstick and green eyeliner*.  
  
Sarah - AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
Jareth - What's so funny?  
  
Sarah - *Hands him a mirror*.  
  
Jareth - Oh God! Makeup!! *The Author (me) falls out of Sarahs closet laughing*.  
  
Director - Not this freak again....CUT! Security! MAKEUP!!  
  
  
  
*Jareth is in his castle but instead of watching Sarah, he's holding a bottle of wine and  
  
is singing*.  
  
Jareth - Mary had a *hic* little lamb *hic*. Little lamb *hic* little lamb! *Hic*   
  
*Passes out*.  
  
Director - Cut! That's MINE Jareth!  
  
Jareth - *Snore*.  
  
  
  
*Sarah and Jareth are above the Labyrinth and Jareth is explaining how much  
  
time she has to get through it*.  
  
Jareth - You have thirteen hours - *Clock begins to malfunction and it suddenly explodes  
  
into a buch of gears and screws*.  
  
Jareth and Sarah - *Blink blink*.  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it! If I get good reviews I may write more. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimor - You know already don't you?  
  
Notes - Back once more! I had to gather ideas. This may be the last chapter  
  
if I can't think of anything else =( but don't fear! You can still enjoy this chapter.  
  
So uh...read it.  
  
  
  
  
*Karen the evil stepmother is telling Sarah to keep Merlin the dog outside*.  
  
Karen - You're not gonna let that dog - *dog pounces on her licking her face  
  
making her fall backwards*. YOU STUPID DOG!  
  
Sarah - Bad dog *giggle* baaad dog *giggle*.  
  
Director - CUT!  
  
  
  
I got this idea from Unicorn Lady  
  
* We are at the sceen where Sarah meets Jareth for the first time, but they don't  
  
seem to realize the camera is rolling*.  
  
Jareth - So Sarah want to get a cup of coffee sometime?  
  
Sarah - I don't even like coffee.  
  
Jareth - Well then we could go to a movie!  
  
* One of the camera men comes up to Jareth and taps him on the shoulder*.  
  
Jareth - What?  
  
Camera Man - Um...we're rolling....  
  
*Jareth and Sarah turn to see a camera and they turn bright pink*.  
  
  
  
*Jareth is in his castle and he is talking on a cell phone. Once again he has no  
  
idea he's being filmed*.  
  
Jareth - *Sob* I just can't take the pressure! They ask so *sob* much  
  
of me and I just can't handle it! *Sob* I don't get any respect from these   
  
people either. WHY ME? WHY?? What? Oh ok mom, talk to you later  
  
bye. *Puts away his phone and starts picking his nose*.   
  
Director - Oh brother. Jareth pay attention! *Jareth once again goes bright pink*.  
  
  
  
* Sarah and co. are in the BOES and Ambrosious (Y'know Sir Didymus's erm,  
  
"steed" or dog as we see it) goes up to Sarah and sniffs her foot, then pees on her  
  
leg*.  
  
Sarah - Ugh! I need a shower now! Stupid dog! Argh!  
  
All exept Sarah - *Laughs*.  
  
Sarah - Shut up you stupid puppets *grumble grumble*.  
  
Director - CUT!  
  
  
  
*We see Ludo (the big monster guy, I'm just reminding the idiots like me who can't  
  
remember anyones name) in the Labyrinth roar and pick up a goblin and eat it*.  
  
Ludo - *Burp*.  
  
Director - CUT! You're supposed to be a kind monster! KIND MONSTERS DON'T  
  
EAT SMALL GOBLINS!  
  
Ludo - RAHHH!! *Attacks the Director*.  
  
  
  
*We are at the Junk Lady seen. She is just meeting Sarah*.  
  
Junk Lady - Here deary - whoa, whoa, OOMPH *falls backwards*. I told  
  
you assholes that the load on my back was too big! Have some concern for the  
  
bad guys people! *Jareth appears in a crystal*.   
  
Jareth - Yea! *Crystal explodes*.   
  
Director - *Is in bandages and has a broken arm*. I seriously need a vacation...CUT!  
  
Jareth - Owie....  
  
  
  
*Sarah and Jareth are over the Labyrinth*.  
  
Sarah - It doesn't look that far....*pulls a string on her shirt and a jet pack suddenly   
  
opens on her back and she flies across the Labyrinth*.  
  
Sarah - Haha!  
  
Director - This is gonna be a long day.....CUT!  
  
  
  
  
*The last sceen of the movie is being filmed and everything is going fine*.  
  
Sarah - You have no power over me! *Suddenly camera guy drops his  
  
carmera*.  
  
Camera guy - Oops...  
  
Director - THAT'S IT ONE MORE MISTAKE AND I QUIT! CUT!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now and maybe forever....but if not, I'm sure you'll find out! Bye!  
  
  
  



End file.
